1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computer systems and in particular to computer-implemented methods of visualizing navigating semantic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The management and operation of cities and/or enterprises is a challenging task, particularly with the ever-increasing size and number of entities within them. In order to make well-informed decisions regarding city and/or enterprise operations, information and data related to relationships between and among entities, such as buildings, equipment, etc., and other information such as maintenance history and schedules, must be available and understood. Navigating through such large amounts of different types of data and information can be quite difficult. While semantic models have been used to describe linkages between and among different sets of data across various entities, for example across various domains which include one or more contexts, users often need ways to investigate such complex and layered datasets as a function of space, time, and domain. Currently, users may navigate through space by use of map-based metaphors, whereby a user moves a mouse across a graphical map (e.g., by a mouse click and drag). Users may navigate time via structured queries, visual time sequences, etc. Domains may be navigated by opening different context windows and/or by creating complex queries (e.g., structured query language (SQL) queries).